1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic assembly, and more particularly to a more dense arrangement of contacts on a substrate of the electronic assembly that still allows for routing of traces to the contacts without the need for expensive/non-standard manufacturing processes or technologies.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Microelectronic dies are usually mounted to package substrates, primarily to provide structural support to the microelectronic dies. Tiny balls are first secured to a surface of the package substrate opposing a side thereof to which the microelectronic die is secured. The balls provide functionality to a circuit in the microelectronic die by providing an electric path through which signals can be transmitted through the package substrate to or from the circuit, or for providing power or ground to the circuit.
The balls are subsequently located against corresponding terminals on a carrier substrate such as a motherboard, and secured to the terminals in a thermal reflow process. Electric signals can then be transmitted through traces in and on surfaces of the carrier substrate through the reflowed balls to or from the circuit.
The balls are usually located in a grid of rows and columns, also referred to as a “ball grid array,” abbreviated as “BGA.” A BGA package does not allow for a high density of balls while still allowing for routing of traces between outer ones of the balls to inner ones of the balls.